Sleeping Over 2
by YusukeTheGreat
Summary: Just as Insane as the first and more anime character YYH INU FLCL OLS *UPDATED!!!*
1. Insanity Begins

SLEEPING OVER 2  
  
A/N: Since my first fic didn't go as planned I've started this one (I will finish sleeping over 1) And Thinking is in italics  
  
(Setting: Day 9:00am cloudy and raining lightly, no sun visible it's cold out and kinda foggy)  
  
YusukeTheGreat (YTG): This sux there's nothing to do around here  
  
Alyssa: and it's raining so we can't go anywhere  
  
YTG: Hey I like the rain  
  
Alyssa: Let's invite some friends  
  
YTG: Friends?  
  
Alyssa: Yeah I wanna meet Hiei (dreamy-eyed) Hiei-chan..  
  
YTG: Right.well I guess that would be better than sitting around watching TV  
  
Alyssa: Wut should I do?  
  
YTG: Why don't you call our guests, you'll find their numbers in the book by the phone and please don't invite Kuwabara he gets on my nerves  
  
Alyssa: Wut about Kenshin?  
  
YTG: Oh definitely, well see ya later  
  
Alyssa: where are you going?  
  
YTG: Tu get the food ya have a party without food  
  
Alyssa: True, true  
  
YTG: c ya later (leaves for the store)  
  
Alyssa: (sits down by the phone) now who's first? Hmm Lupin III (dials)  
  
Lupin: Lupin speaking  
  
Alyssa: Hey what's up Lupin?  
  
Lupin: nuthin much you?  
  
Alyssa: Oh I just wanted to invite you to a party were having at Yusuke's Lupin: Party?! We are soo there, hey guys were goin to a party!  
  
YTG: Okay Pizza, Donuts Vash he he he, Pudding, Ice Cream, Soda, Chips, Hot Dogs, Fudge Bars, Fried Chicken, Beer, okay that's good (pays for them and leaves)  
  
Gene: Hey Yusuke!  
  
YTG: Hn? Gene what's up buddy!  
  
Gene: ur friend Alyssa told me you guys were having a party and I wuz on my way there when I ran into you, so wut's the deal?  
  
YTG: I was jus' shopping for the food c'mon  
  
Gene: Who else is coming  
  
YTG: Inuyasha and co., Yusuke and co., Lupin and co., and some others Who's coming in your group  
  
Gene: Me, Melfina, Jim and Aisha Suzuka couldn't make it  
  
YTG: Jim? Why Jim?  
  
Gene: If I left him at home he'd steal my porn and masturbate on my bed  
  
YTG: Damn that kid's fucked up  
  
Gene: Let's just hurry up this up this conversation is getting weird  
  
YTG: yeah  
  
Alyssa: Hiei-chan d'you want to come over Yusuke's having a party and I'd be really happy if you came  
  
Hiei: Yusuke? But he's right here  
  
Yusuke: I think she means the author of this fic  
  
Hiei: so in other words we have no choice right  
  
Yusuke: yeah pretty much, I mean we could refuse and resign ourselves to eternal torture  
  
Hiei: right.were on our way then(hangs up)  
  
Alyssa: that's the last of 'em (knock knock knock) huh? (opens door)  
  
YTG: Hey Alyssa (drops food on the table) What's up?  
  
Alyssa: Hiei-chan's coming  
  
YTG: Uh great how'd ya do it  
  
Yusuke: I explained to him that you were the author and he didn't have a choice  
  
YTG: Hey Yusuke bud what's up!  
  
Yusuke: nuttin'  
  
Alyssa: (notices Hiei) Hiei-chan!!(hugs him)  
  
YTG: Hey Kurama, Keiko, Botan, Yukina? I didn't expect her to show without Kuwabara, this is good  
  
Yukina: Kazuma's boring I wanna be with a demon like Kurama (leans on Kurama)  
  
Botan: Get off him he's mine  
  
Yukina: is not  
  
Botan: is too  
  
Yukina: is not  
  
Botan: is too  
  
Yukina: is not  
  
Botan: is too  
  
Yukina: is not  
  
Botan: is too  
  
Yukina: IS NOT!  
  
Botan: IS TOO!  
  
Suzaku: Wut about me? Yukina: Well I do want a demon.so why not  
  
Jin: hey!  
  
Yukina: uh.(looking back and forth) Jin or Suzaku? (A/N Vote!!!)  
  
(Ten minutes later)  
  
(Everyone's out back with loud rock music on)  
  
Jin: yahoo!!!(jumps in the pool)  
  
Inuyasha: c'mon in the water's fine  
  
Miroku: so am I  
  
Sango: I'm not taking off this coat (embarrassed by the tiny bathing suit I provided)  
  
YTG: heh heh heh (rips off the coat and pushes her in the water)  
  
Sango: yaaa!! (lands on Miroku)  
  
Miroku: ((grinning like an idiot) Thnx Yusuke  
  
Sango: @_@  
  
Kagome: Look out below!!  
  
Suzaku: (Sitting around getting drunk) Viva La France!!  
  
Spyke: France Sux  
  
Fujiko: Faye how do you put up with him (prying ED out of her hair)  
  
Faye: He's a she and I ignore her  
  
Haruko: (bashes Kenshin repeatedly over the head w/ her guitar) Turn*whack*into*whack*a*whack*kitten*whack*!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Ms.Kaoru help me!!!  
  
Misao: (failing miserably at getting Aoshi drunk)  
  
Kaoru: No  
  
Chapter End 


	2. Insanity Continues

SLEEPING OVER 2  
  
A/N: Since my first fic didn't go as planned I've started this one (I will finish sleeping over 1) And Thinking is in italics  
  
Updates: for all you voters out there here's the news (drumroll) Yukina's with Jin  
  
Kenshin: (Turns into a kitten) meow?  
  
Haruko: uh oh (walks off whistling)  
  
Misao: C'mon jus' a little please  
  
Aoshi: No I don't want a repeat of Shinjuku (O.O kinda makes you wonder don't it?)  
  
Misao: okay fine then  
  
Aisha: hey guys I'm here!!!  
  
YTG: Great (sees Jim) what's with him?  
  
Aisha: We'll Gene said to bring him since-  
  
YTG: no I meant why's he with you?  
  
Aisha: 'cause he's cute  
  
YTG: uh huh.  
  
Miroku: Hey Yusuke come on in the water's great!!  
  
YTG: sure y not! (Jumps in)  
  
Sango: (hugging Miroku) My Houshi-sama (purrs)  
  
YTG: wut's w/ her Miroku?  
  
Miroku: I dunno but I sure like it whatever it is  
  
YTG: what about you dogboy?  
  
Inuyasha: They're fighting over me  
  
YTG: who's fighting over you?  
  
Inuyasha: them (points at Kagome and Kikyo)  
  
Kikyo: he's mine  
  
Kagome: no I want him  
  
Kikyo: me!!  
  
Kagome: me!!  
  
Kikyo: me!!  
  
Kagome: me!!  
  
Kikyo: me!!  
  
Kagome: me!!  
  
Kikyo: ME!!!!  
  
Kagome: ME!!!!!!  
  
YTG: so who do you want to win? (A/N VOTE!!!)  
  
Inuyasha: I dunno  
  
(Marlene and Yuji arrive)  
  
Marlene: Yeah!! Party!!  
  
Yuji: Man, Marlene I didn't know you liked parties so much  
  
Marlene: Hell Yeah!!!(jumps in the pool)  
  
Yuji: wait up!! (jumps in after her)  
  
Jin: I want her she's mine the reviewers said so!  
  
Suzaku: So what!!  
  
Jin: here's what!! (picks up Suzaku and throws him)  
  
Suzaku: Yahhh!!!!!  
  
Hiei: who are they?  
  
Alyssa: who cares.Hiei-chan can I have you? (A/N: Aww how cute)  
  
Hiei: Well.  
  
Alyssa: Please Hiei  
  
Hiei: Okay  
  
Alyssa: Yay! (is about to kiss him when-)  
  
(CRASH!!!)  
  
Suzaku, Hiei, and Alyssa: @_@  
  
Yukina: brother's unconscious.let the fun begin (takes off her shirt and tackles Jin into the pool)  
  
Vash: Yusuke can I have some Donuts please?  
  
YTG: Mabey  
  
Vash: please oh please!!!  
  
YTG: ok (hands em over)  
  
Vash: Donuts!!!  
  
Yusuke: (doing Voodoo) shlider waken vinakras Donuts!!!!  
  
(Vash's donut comes to life)  
  
Donut: Ahhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Vash: Ahhhhh!!!!  
  
Donut: Ahhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Vash: Ahhhhh!!!!  
  
Donut: Ahhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Vash: Ahhhhh!!!!  
  
Donut: I'm leaving Vash: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!(chases the donut)Come Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misao: Please Aoshi  
  
Aoshi: I already had one  
  
Misao: no you didn't  
  
Aoshi: alright fine (chugs it) mmm I want more  
  
Misao: (gives him some)  
  
Aoshi: More!!! More!!!  
  
Misao: (gives him some)  
  
(a minute later)  
  
Misao: now it's fun time(takes off her shirt) hey!! Wake up Aoshi!! Oh great.  
  
(Chapter End) 


End file.
